faith_the_sci_fi_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaliva
Kaliva is one of the five Gods in the FAITH universe. Kaliva respects only one thing in mortals and that is the will to improve oneself. Kaliva only accepts those who work hard to achieve their goals and who are never satisfied with being in second place. For Kaliva, there is always a way, and those that do not find it are not good enough. Followers Nature isn’t as pure as one might think. Nature is ruthless and cares not for those who fall behind. The strong prey on the weak and the weak on the weakest. Why can Nature be cruel and not be judged? Why do we force ourselves to suffer this double standard? Have we forgotten that we are just a small part of a whole? An animal will do what it must to survive, and it will do it without hesitation. To survive is the most important thing Nature asks from us. I am just another tiger making my way in this jungle. Compassion and charity are flawed in the eyes of a Kalivan. They show weakness and allow others to become lethargic and dependent. Each person must become their own man or woman, and competition can only promote self-improvement. Only those that truly deserve it will make it. Everyone deserves a chance and Kaliva will grant it to them regardless of the prospects of failure. Failure is just a part of the learning process, no matter how many times it happens. For Kaliva, true failure is giving up, feeling satisfied with less, or being a parasite who lives off of the hard work of others. Taking things for granted and not working hard are symptoms of a sick society that preys on the goodwill of hard workers. Feed a man everyday of his life and you are left not with a productive citizen but a pet. To allow someone to rely on another person’s hard work is disrespectful, as it reduces that someone to the bearable minimum of a person. For a person to be truly able to express all of his potential, and therefore feel empowered and as important as he deserves, he must work for it. Followers of the other Gods defame Kalivans by calling them out as evil, as if they actively tried to harm others. Such a notion is ridiculous to a Kalivan. All a Kalivan looks out for is his own well being. This sometimes benefits other people and sometimes it hurts them. It is the harsh necessity of life. Kalivans are those that create themselves from nothing. Those who fight every step of the way. Those that let other people deal with their own affairs and instead put their energies towards their own. Most of the Universe is led by Kalivans, a fact of which they are proud (and rightly so). But they are not proud for other Kalivans who have achieved their dream, as they are mere competitors; they are proud because this fact reinforces the belief they hold as the ultimate truth. While the followers of other Gods want their futures to be handed over to them, Kalivans create their own and shape the futures of those around them as they rise towards the top. Category:Gods